Destiny of Courage
by Kale Rylan
Summary: Davis stays behind in the Digital world alone for 7 years. The first chapter is when they finally meet again. *First chapter edited, lengthened, and re-uploaded* *Complete*
1. Destiny of Courage: Prologue: Decision

This is an old story I wrote which I have decided to update and post online. For those of you who will flame me and say how out of character Davis is, I would like to say that I have heard that in Japan Davis is actually caring and sensitive. It's just that the head translator guy does not like Davis so he makes him look like a jerk in America. That said please r&r even if it is to flame me.

  
  


Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage

-Prologue-

-Decision-

  
  


It had been a long, hard fight, but somehow we had done it. We had come into the dark void once again to finally defeat the enemy that had been pulling the strings the whole time and now it was done. Omnidevidramon was no more. The darkness which we, the chosen, had been called into the Digital World to battle so many times before was finally gone. Our seemingly never-ending mission was at an end.

And yet, standing there silently in the calm following the storm, something continued to weigh heavily upon my heart, a feeling I could not describe. Kari finally broke the unearthly silence with a joyous cry of, "Whoo-hoo, we finally did it!" She then ran across the blackened battlefield and threw herself into the waiting arms T.K., who had lost his at some time during the battle. Ken, Yolei, and Cody pulled their torn and battered bodies up off of the ground and gave each other a big group hug. That's when it hit me like a slap in the face. I was alone, surrounded by celebrating comrades I was utterly alone.

Then we heard the voice of Gennai from somewhere in the sky, "Everyone, come to my house at once, I have urgent business to discuss with you." We all started off toward Gennai's. Although I wasn't totally sure of where we had ended up in the Digital World, and where Gennai's house was from there, I took my usual place in the lead. There was something different though, it was as if a shadow had fallen over my soul, I couldn't take any joy in our victory, even though everyone around me seemed to be having a hell of a time.

* * *

As I looked up at Davis from my place next to T.K., I saw that his shoulders were hunched and his step had lost its spring. 

"What do you think is wrong with Davis, T.K., we just saved two worlds, usually he would be talking up a storm right about now?"

"I don't know Kari, I guess he just has a lot on his mind, I thought you'd be happy he's not talking," Replied T.K., wondering at her sudden sensitivity toward Davis' mood.

"Ha ha, I know, but it's just kind of strange not to hear him making a fool of himself."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

We made it to Gennai's house in a couple of hours. When we arrived, Gennai came out to greet us. It always amazed me how different he looked from the way Tai had described him to me from his adventures.

"Digidestined, the battle is over, and just like before when you fought Apoclymon, the gate will soon close, you have one hour to say goodbye to your digimon friends, I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news," After saying that, he gave me a strange, knowing look and walked away.

After hearing those horrible words everyone just wanted to be alone with their digimon so they all walked off in their separate directions. After Vee and I had walked through the woods for some time, Veemon sat down and began to cry. I walked over, put my hand on his little shoulders and asked him what he was crying about.

"I'm crying because you're leaving now, and we won't be able to see each other again," he said in a tear-strained voice.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other than you think."

"Huh!?" he said with a look of surprise on his face.

"You'll see."

Now all I had to do was find a way to break the bad news to Kari. She probably wouldn't take it too hard, and even if she does she can just go get comforted by T.K.. I had about five minutes left before the gate closed. Vee and I made our way back to Gennai's house, and when we got there I walked up to Kari.

"Kari, we don't have much time left, so please just listen to what I have to say."

"Ok Davis, I'm listening, what is it?"

"Well, I've been watching you and T.K., and I realize that you care deeply for each other, so I've decided to get out of your way; don't worry, I won't be around to bother you much anymore."

"Davis, what are you trying to say?"

Everyone began to surround us while I stood there trying to think of the right words. The gate had formed before I was able to force it out.

"Kids, you only have 40 seconds left, it is time to say your goodbyes and get in the gate," said Gennai in that irritatingly calm voice of his.

"Anyway Kari, what I am trying to say is I have decided to stay here in the Digital World with Veemon."

With that I said goodbye and shoved her and the others into the column of light. There was no turning back now. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle watching them leave so I was just turning around when I heard a yell from Kari as she floated up the column.

"Davis, please keep this to remember me by!"

When I looked back, they were gone, but her digital camera was falling toward me. I was kind of stunned that she had left it for me, she never let that thing out of her sight. I caught it, but it was not until a couple of seconds had passed that I realized it was wet with tears.

  
  


To Be Continued...

Please don't flame for all of Davis' emotions some of them were purposely out of character because of future story developments.


	2. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 1: Meeting

Well, for those of you who enjoyed the first part of my fic, thanks for the nice reviews, here is the second part

Well, for those of you who enjoyed the first part of my fic, thanks for the nice reviews, here is the second part.

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter 1-

7 years later…

Kari P.O.V.

I was walking home from school alone that day.T.K. had stayed after school to help the basketball club set up its booth for the annual school fair; after all, since he was the captain it was sort of his responsibility.Truth be told, I was glad for the solitude.It gave me time to think about the strange dreams I had been having for the last couple of weeks.

It was odd, I had not had dreams like these in over seven years.Not since before the gate to the Digital World closed.In the dreams I saw armies of horrible monsters and grotesque demons, so many they blotted out the sun.Just when it looked like there was no hope a blazing light would appear to combat the darkness.It was at this point that dreams became different, sometimes the light would grow in intensity until it destroyed the darkness, while other times the light would be beaten by the forces of evil.There had been one other dream, in it I saw a young man standing on a cliff.He was reasonably tall, with brown hair that was sort of wispy and went back (Like Squall's hair in Final Fantasy VIII, I just can't describe it), he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with red and blue sneakers.He had a waist length jacket with the sleeves rolled up to T-shirt length, it had red flame decorations on a blue background, under it he had tucked in a white T-shirt.He also had black, fingerless leather gloves, all of this gave me an idea of who he was, but it was not until I saw the digital camera he was wearing around his neck that I was sure.I had seen the dreams many times, but I was still no closer to discovering what the light was.

As I walked along, deep in thought, the sky began to grow dark."That's strange," I thought, "it's only five o'clock, it shouldn't be dark yet, and I don't think the weather man was predicting a storm for today."All of a sudden, several blood red lightning bolts split the sky simultaneously.A few seconds later there was such a loud thunderclap that it actually made me jump.It was then that I noticed the strange point of light in the sky directly above me.Before I knew what was happening the light was coming towards me too fast for me to react.Next thing I knew, everything went black.

Davis P.O.V.

I was napping under a tree, thinking about how in a few days I will have been in the Digital World for seven years.It was weird to think that I have spent almost as much of my life in a different dimension as in the world I came from.It had been so long now that the memories were beginning to dim.There was only one image that I could remember perfectly as if it was still that day.The last time I saw a young girl wearing a pink shirt with a white stripe and full arm gloves, it was my most cherished memory and I would never forget it.

"Well Veemon, it's been over seven years since…"

"Since what Davis?"

"Since the last time I saw Kari."

After saying that I just sat there under the tree, fiddling with the digital camera I wore on a cord around my neck.

"Davis?"

"Yeah, Veemon."

"Do you ever regret your decision to stay here and live in the digital world?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember all the amazing adventures I've had over the last seven years and I'm fine about it." 

Right then, my digivice started to beep.I grabbed it and turned it on.The young, vibrant face of Gennai appeared.He said, "Davis, how close are you to my house?"

"About an hour's walk, why?"

"Good, good, I'll explain when you get here so hurry up."

"Well Veemon, you heard the man, let's go."

Veemon and I leapt up from where we lay and started towards Gennai's.As promised, we arrived in about an hour.I walked in and , as usual, found Gennai sitting at his computer.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, about an hour ago I detected a human signature coming through the gate, but that shouldn't be possible, the gate hasn't reopened."

"Do you know where this person is, I'll go investigate."

"Yes, in fact I do, the was captured by several dark digimon and imprisoned in a large cave system on the southwest shore of File Island."

"I know the place, it's a pretty long trip so I better get started right away."

Veemon and I left right away.File Island was a week's journey form here.Three days to the coast, two days across the ocean and one day across the island to the caves.

Six days later Veemon and I were standing on a ridge above the cave system surveying the area.We could see that there were at least two Tyrannomon guarding the entrance.

"Veemon, you know what to do."

"Right!, Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

ExVeemon stood up on the ridge and fire an ExVeeLaser off at one of the Tyrannomon after that he flew down and fought them while I climbed down the ridge.The Tyrannomon were no match for the sheer power of ExVeemon's attacks, so by the time I was at the entrance he had finished both off.We quietly made our way in.Before long we made it to the dungeons at the bottom of the caves.As I came around a corner I saw a guard standing over the most stunningly beautiful young woman I had ever seen.As I watched he tore the shirt from her body with one move.Her well-formed, yet mid-sized breasts sort of wiggled from his force.There was something familiar about this girl, something I knew I had to protect, and seeing the guard treat her like that awakened a rage inside of me like none I had ever felt.With a bestial scream of rage I charged forward and slammed my fist into the back of his skull, the force of my blow carried his head straight into the wall.When I pulled my hand back, he kind of crumpled into a ball on the floor.Another guard was running towards me so I roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head.When I turned to the girl my face went bright red, she had been staring at me with a stunned expression until then, when she held up her arms.I removed my jacket and put it around her shoulders.As I did this, she grabbed the Digital camera hanging from my neck. 

"Please don't touch that, it's very important to me," I said as I snatched it back from her.

"Davis?" she asked with a questioning look.Suddenly it hit me why she looked so familiar.

"Kari."

"Davis!" she yelled as she threw herself, crying, into my arms.

"Oh Davis, I had given up all hope of ever seeing you again."

"Never give up hope."

"Uh Davis," said ExVeemon, "I hate to interrupt the moment, but, INCOMING!"

To be continued…

Once again please read and reply,I have never done very adult stories before, so I am trying to make the transition slowly, chapter by chapter.


	3. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 2: Dark Prop...

I would just like to say one thing, for those of you who are reading this just because you seem to think I'm going to put a le

I would just like to say one thing, for those of you who are reading this just because you seem to think I'm going to put a lemon in it, don't.I have not decided to put a lemon in this yet.What I am trying to do is write a good romance story, not an erotic story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter 2-

Davis P.O.V.

Although I was reluctant to let go of Kari, partly because I hadn't seen her in so long, and partly because that jacket wasn't zipped up hehehe, I put her down and ran towards where ExVeemon was yelling.

"ExVeemon, how many are there!?"

"It looks like two Andromon and four human guards."

"Two ultimate digimon, crap, you're not strong enough for this, we need Magnamon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"ExVeemon golden armor digivolve to… Magnamon!"

"Ok Magnamon, I'll take the humans, you deal with the digimon."

I ran forward and scissor-kicked the first human in the head while next to me Magnamon began to glow with a golden light.

"Magna Blaster!"Several golden beams shot out of Magnamon and leveled the nearest Weregarurumon.

Kari P.O.V.

As I watched Davis fight alongside Magnamon against our enemies my rest for him grew tenfold.He had always been determined and courageous, but this was different.This was not the reckless courage of a boy; this was the courage of a warrior who knew his own capabilities and the capabilities of his digimon.Before long, they had taken care of the guards and all was quiet.As I looked at him after the battle, I noticed his T-shirt had several symbols embroidered on it.On one shoulder he had the crest of courage in gold thread, while on the other one he had the crest of friendship in blue thread.On the back of the shirt was a large crest of friendship with the courage crest inside the circle.It was amazing sewing workmanship.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

After that we left the caves and started towards the shore where we would take Davis' boat back to Server.Now that things had calmed down.I got my first chance to really look at him, that's when it hit me that he was not wearing my brother Tai's goggles.

"Hey Davis, can I ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Why aren't you wearing my brother's goggles, where are they?"

"I took them off the day you guys left.When Tai gave me those he said 'The leader of the digidestined always needs a pair of goggles,' so with no digidestined to lead, I didn't feel right wearing them."

"Ok then, why did I see humans back there."

"As you know, the ones from Japan are not the only digidestined.Well, during my travels, I discovered that any time the gate closes, a few of those others get stuck here, some of them become evil, I also learned that some became stuck here a long time ago, so there are actually small hidden cities of humans living here."

I stopped talking then, thinking about what he had told me.

Davis P.O.V.

We had been walking for quite a while when I decided it was time to stop.

"Ok Kari, we'll stop here for the night and set up camp.Veemon, I'll set up the tent while you start a fire."

"Right."

After Veemon and I were done setting up camp, I noticed Kari had a weird look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um Davis, that's only a one person tent."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well, I guess you get the tent and I'll sleep out here."

Right then, Veemon came over and started tugging on my hand.

"Davis, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too, I guess I'll go make some stew, Veemon could you get me our pot and the ingredients for my stew out the supplies."

"Ok, I'll go get them right now."

Once he brought me the pot and ingredients, I got right to work at my stew.In about a half hour, I finished the stew and we all sat down to eat.

"Oh Davis, this is delicious," said Kari.

"Thanks, it took me four years to get the spices just right."

"Yeah, and it wasn't a pretty four years before he learned how to cook," quipped Veemon.We all laughed at that and then went on eating, Veemon told Kari a few stories of our travels through the Digital World.After that, Kari went in to the tent and Veemon and I laid down beside the fire, before long we were all fast asleep.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!"

I awoke with a start when I heard the scream.I realized quickly that the screams were coming from the tent and ran to see what was happening.When I looked inside I saw Kari screaming and thrashing uncontrollably.I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she woke up.When her eyes opened she looked me in the face and then lay her head against my chest while she cried.I placed my arms around her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Davis, it was horrible, I was running along through an ankle deep river of blood, being chased by something that I was too scared to turn around and look at, but the most terrible thing was when I got to the end of the river, I saw you nailed to a bloodstained cross."

"Kari…"

"Davis, you were dead!"

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked it, once again please read and reply.


	4. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 3: Journey

I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter

I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter.This computer is my brother's and he has been home most of the last week, so I have not had much chance to type.I would like to make a comment about the remark about it being obvious that you're dead if you're on a cross.Being on a cross does not mean you are dead, it takes an incredibly long time to die on a cross, that's the point, so in that time you could be taken off the cross, it just didn't usually happen.Anyhow, please read and reply.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter 3-

Davis P.O.V.

"Kari, it was just a dream, that doesn't mean that I'm going to die."

"Davis, the last time I had a dream like this, it showed me you, not how you looked seven years ago, but how you look now even though I had never seen you like this, and not long after that I miraculously met up with you again."

Kari P.O.V.

Davis didn't say anything more after that.While we sat there in the dark holding each other I realized he was only in his boxers.Right after that I realized I was only in my panties, my bra having been torn by the guard who had been trying to rape me before Davis came to my rescue.In that strange moment I decided that he should know about T.K. and I.

"Davis, I hope this doesn't hurt you too much, but T.K. and I have been going out for the last six years."

"I expected that, after all don't you remember that one of the reasons I stayed here in the Digital World was so that there wouldn't be anyone to come between you two's relationship."

"Davis, umm, that's not all, we've… well we've uh… we've slept together."

Davis recoiled as if he'd been struck; in the sudden coolness from the loss of his body heat I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"You're not too angry, are you?"

"No, I'm not angry, I just need to get some fresh air."

With that, Davis left the tent.I could see his shadow through the tent wall it got dressed and then walked away.A little while later I heard him shout a curse and then I heard what sounded like him punching a tree.I felt an urge to go to him and try and comfort him, but I didn't think he wanted to talk to me just yet.

Davis P.O.V.

The rest of our journey back to Gennai's house went without a hitch.I asked Kari all the questions I could think of about how our friends were doing.She told me that Tai and Sora had gotten married and that Sora was three months pregnant.She also told me that Mimi and Joe had gotten married.She said Matt's band was a hit, and she said that Izzy was working for a large computer conglomerate.

"What about our friends, the younger digidestined?"

"Well, Ken and Yolei are going out, T.K. is class president, and Cody is an amateur kendo champion."

"You all sound like you're doin well."

"We are."

"Davis?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you been happy, living here all by yourself in the Digital World?"

"Hey," shouted Veemon, "he hasn't been alone ever, I'm always here."

"Hehe, yes he's right," I said, "Veemon has always been here with me and I see Gennai once every couple of months or so, but anyway, yes I've been happy, I have seen things here more wondrous than you could possibly imagine."

"You know Davis, we all missed you a lot, in fact, I still have a picture of you next to my bed."

"That means a lot to me, hey, I know, why don't we take a picture together right now?"

"With what?"

"Kari, don't you remember, you left me your digital camera."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey Veemon why don't you come over here and get in the middle?"

I put the camera on a convenient stump and set the voice command system that Gennai had rigged for me, we all bunched together and said "Cheese!" with a smile.The camera immediately took the picture.We looked at it in the screen on the back of the camera; I thought it was pretty good.After that we continued walking.

"By the way Davis, where is Gatomon, I'd really like to see her."

"I'm not sure I was going to have Gennai contact her tomorrow when we got to his house."

"Okay, that sounds great."

The next day started like any other, but at about one o'clock we started to hear the noise.It was a very loud stomping noise.We stopped to listen.Before long we saw our foe coming through the trees, it was a Darktyrannomon.

"Crap, Kari get back, Veemon it's time for you to di…"

"I don't think so!" said Darktyrannomon in a deep, rumbling voice, "Ebonflame breath!"

he said as he breathed a stream of red and black flame at Veemon.

"NOOO!" I yelled, but it was too late, Veemon was hit.

"Davis, what are we going to do, our only digimon is down."

"I don't know Kari, but we can't give up yet!"

Then, as I ran towards Veemon, Darktyrannomon roared, "Hand over the child of light, the master demands her presence!"

"Child of light, you mean Kari, I'll never let you have her, I don't care what your master wants!"

"Then prepare to be destroyed!"

Right then I heard a beautiful, melodious voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Suddenly an arrow of light hit Darktyrannomon and he fell to his knees.

I looked for the source of the attack and saw… Angewomon!

"Davis, Kari, I'll take care of him, grab Veemon and get to Gennai's, I'll meet you there!"

I grabbed Veemon then turned to Kari, she and I quickly began to run.We didn't stop until we got to Gennai's.By that time Veemon had fully recovered.When we got to the house we found Gennai sitting on the porch.He had a haggard look on his face.

"Gennai wha…?"

Before I could finish my sentence he started talking.

"Davis, be quiet and listen, after you left I began to study the gate in the hopes of figuring out how someone was able to come through.What I found scares me greatly, it should be impossible for anyone or anything to open the gate, yet somehow someone or something has forcibly torn the gate open!"

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked it!


	5. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 4: Reunion

I want to thank you all for the great reviews you've been doing.I appreciate your opinions, both the good and the bad.I hope you will continue to read and reply, thanks.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter 4-

Davis P.O.V.

"How is that possible, there is only one digimon with enough power to do something that crazy, Malomyotismon, and we destroyed him a long time ago."

"I'm not sure how it's possible," said Gennai, "normally any digimon with that kind of power is detected long before they are able to pull off something like this, and not even Malomyotismon had enough power to tear the fabric of reality, which is what our enemy would need to do in order to open the sealed gate."

"So what you're saying is that any human or digimon can travel between this world and the human world whenever they want to?"

"No, not anyone can do it, the gate itself is not completely open, so you need incredible power in order to navigate the crack which has been made in the seal."

"So who can get through?"

"Well, most Digidestined, as well as ultimate and mega digimon."

"What, so you're saying that incredibly powerful dark digimon could out there destroying the human world right now!?"

"It is entirely possible."

Right then Kari grabbed my arm and asked, "Do you think my capture and that Darktyrannomon we met on the road have anything to do with the things Gennai is talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, hey Gennai, a Darktyrannomon attacked us on the way here, he told me that he needed Kari."

"Did he say why?"

"He said his master wanted her, he called her The Child of Light."

"Hmm… that is very strange, I will have to look into it."

"Thanks Gennai."

Right then, Gatomon walked into the house.Kari gave a joyous cry of "Gatomon!" and ran over to hold her in her arms.As I watched them, it occurred to me that Kari would have to return to the human world soon, she had been gone for two weeks.By now her family and friends would be getting incredibly desperate.

"Gennai, I've made a decision."

"Yes, Davis?"

"Kari has to go back to the human world, right, well I'll go with her and make certain there are no evil digimon over there causing chaos."

"I agree Davis, that seems like the best thing to do."

"We'll leave tomorrow if that's okay with you Kari."

"Great, I finally get to see T.K. again!"

My face grew dark when I heard that, but I continued.

"Well then, if that's decided, I'm tired so I'm gonna go outside and get some sleep."

With that I walked out the door to be with my digimon.

Kari P.O.V.

"Gennai, why doesn't Davis sleep in here on one of the spare beds?"

"Davis hasn't slept on a bed once in the seven years he has lived in the Digital World, I've never actually asked him why, I would guess it's a symbol to him of all the comfort he left behind when he decided to stay here."

"Oh."

Later that night I was walking through the halls of Gennai's house with Gatomon, looking through the various windows, out one I saw Davis sitting on a rock with Demiveemon on his head.He was saying something.

"Well little buddy, we're finally going to go back to the human world."

"Yeah, but Davis, why don't you sound like you're so thrilled to go back to your home?" asked Demiveemon in that sweet little voice of his.

"I don't know, I guess its because its not really my home anymore, I mean everything will be so different, will I even be able fit in anymore?"

"Davis?"

"Yes Vee?"

"Do you even want to fit in anymore?"

"I don't know."

After that Gatomon told me it would be rude to continue listening so we went off to our room and went to sleep.

Davis P.O.V.

The next morning we made preparations to leave, by eight o'clock we were ready to go.We were all standing by Gennai's computer and all that was left was to say the words.

"Do you guys mind if I say it, it has been such a long time."

"Not at all," they both replied.

"Ok then, Digiport Open!"

A few minutes later we were standing in front of Kari's computer.

"I'm home!" yelled an ecstatic Kari.Suddenly in ran Kari's mother Ms. Kamiya, when she saw Kari, she started to cry and ran over to hug her.

"Oh Kari, you've finally come back to us, where were you?"

"It's ok Mom, I'm fine, this man here saved me from the ones who took me prisoner."

Ms. Kamiya stood up and wiped her eyes, then she looked at me and said, "I am eternally in your debt for saving my daughter, who are you?"

"Mom you won't believe it, this is Davis Motomiya, my friend from seven years ago, he found me and saved me and now I've brought him home."

"Davis, but everyone had given up on seeing you again, how did you find her?"

"I don't think we should ask why or how, just be happy that I was able to."

"I guess that will do, Kari why don't you go say hi to your brother and Sora?"

"Ok, Davis do you want to go see Tai and Sora?"

"Do I ever!"

We left right away and went to their apartment, which, as I soon discovered, was only one building over so we just walked.When we got there Kari rang the doorbell, Tai answered it before too long.

"Kari, you're back, its been two weeks!" he turned his head back into the house, "hun, Karis back!"

I heard the sound of running feet and then Sora appeared.Her and Tai wrapped Kari in their arms.

"It's ok you two, I've been in the Digital World, and you won't believe who I brought back with me."

She pointed towards where I stood, Demiveemon sitting on my shoulder.Sora and Tai both looked me up and down.Then they both yelled, "Davis, its you!"

They ran forward and caught me in a ferocious bear hug.

"Davis, it took awhile, but you've finally come back to us," said Sora between sobs.

"Why don't you all come in?" asked Tai, placing a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

We did, and while Sora fed the digimon snacks Kari and I filled Tai in on what had happened in the Digital World since her disappearance.After we were done, Tai suggested Kari and I go see T.K., since he was worried sick.Kari wholeheartedly agreed.We drove Kari's car to Matt and T.K.'s apartment.This time I rang the doorbell.T.K. answered the door.With a blank expression on my face I said,

"Hello T.K."

To Be Continued…

Once again I would like to remind you this is a Daikari and any Takari that is included is meant to create drama and emotion between the characters.Also I would like to say that the Action/Adventure part of the story is yet to come, so those of you hoping for more action, your time will come.Thanks again!


	6. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 5: Love Take...

There really isn't anything for me to say this time around; except for something I've forgotten the last couple of chapters.

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter Five-

Davis P.O.V.

"Who are you?" asked T.K., but before I could respond he looked over my shoulder and notice Kari was standing behind me."Kari, it's you!" yelled T.K., as he ran forward and caught her up in a long passionate kiss.After they had gone on long enough in my opinion I noisily cleared my throat.Kari quickly broke off the kiss and gave me a sheepish look.T.K. just turned and looked at me with this angry look of 'who do you think you are to get in my way' in that moment I could tell that T.K.'s two sides, the kind and the angry, had finally come together during my time in the Digital World.

"Oh yeah T.K.," said Kari in order to break the building tension, "I should tell you where I was, well, I was sucked into the Digital World and captured by evil digimon.After six days in a dungeon this man rescued me.Do you recognize him?"

T.K studied me for a while, and then noticed Demiveemon on my shoulder."Davis, is that you?" 

"Ooh, go it on your first try, you're quick." I replied with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Davis, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough."

What am I doing?I thought I had gotten over all this, but seeing them kiss like that brought all those old feelings of jealousy back.

"I'm sorry about that T.K., I guess old habits die hard."

"That they do, apology accepted old friend."

"Hey, why don't you two come in, Matt and I were just about to sit down for supper."

"That sounds great, I'm starving!"

"Same old Davis," said T.K. with a smile.

"Actually, you'd be surprised how much he has changed in these last seven years," said Kari with a thoughtful look.

After greeting Matt we sat down to eat.T.K. even had some cookies to give the digimon.After dinner we told Matt and T.K. the details of the last two weeks.Kari even explained some of the things that had happened while she was held prisoner in the dungeon, things she hadn't told me yet.When I heard the things she said, they made me wish I had taken more time to make sure I killed all of the guards there.After we told them everything we still couldn't come with anything new, so we decided to just leave it at that until we got some more information.Soon they were telling me stories of the last seven years and before long it was eleven o'clock.

"Uh Kari, I can see that you two would like to have some alone time, so I'm going to leave now," I said in a rush of breath.

"Oh no Davis, we can leave now."

"Nah, don't worry about it, when you want to find me I think you know where I'll be."

Since it was hard enough just to leave them to be together, I decided I wouldn't say anything more.I left right then and there.I wandered aimlessly through the dimly lit streets, but I was not lost.Before I left T.K.'s I knew where I was going to go.Before long I was there, even in seven years I had never forgotten where it was.I was at the soccer field where I had played as a young boy.I wandered around the field replaying the past in my mind.It was strange, I often tried to remember my past but there was always a piece missing.It was not a big piece, just one memory that always seemed dark, like someone had closed it so I couldn't see it.When I got to a tree on one side of the field I found an old soccer ball rolled up next to the trunk.I picked it up and carried it to the center of the field; I set it down and began to imagine myself at one of my soccer games.I began to weep when I thought of my family and friend sitting in the stands and playing on the field, but that was a time I could never go back to.Suddenly the huge spotlights came on, I looked around to see what had done it and quickly spotted Kari walking out of the shadows next to the bleachers.She walked up to me and said,

"I thought you would be here."

"See, I told you that you would be able to find me if you wanted to."

"Why are you crying?"

"I was just remembering something."

She gave me a mischievous smile and said, "How about one last game, you and me, one on one?"

I smiled back and responded, "You read my mind."

And so, there under the clear night sky and full moon, we played a game of soccer, a game that, although I didn't know it then, would be the last game of soccer I ever played.Towards the end of the game we were both going for the ball, which had somehow gotten away from us.As we reached the ball we sort of tripped over each other trying to get at it.I landed on my back with Kari sprawled on top of me, her face looking straight into mine.We lay there in stunned silence for a while.Then we stood up and brushed ourselves off.We just looked at each other for a little while, and then I broke the silence.

"What about T…?"

"Shhh, not tonight, let's just go home and get some rest."

That said, she looped her arm in mine and we walked home in silence.

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked that, I know it was kind of short, but when I typed it I redid the ending and I decided that that was a good place to put the ending to this particular chapter.Once again please read and reply, I really appreciate it.


	7. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 6: Revenge

For those of you that read the last chapter, I know it was sort of short, but I was going for emotional impact there.Although I think I sort of missed my mark there, I will just go with it.Maybe if this story does well enough I'll go back and edit some of the biggest mistakes I made.Anyway, please read and reply again, I always appreciate your thoughts.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of the characters within it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter Six-

Davis P.O.V.

A little later that night Kari and I were back at her place, Kari was laying in her bed well I was asleep on the floor.When I asked what happened to the bunk beds she told me that after Tai moved out they got her a bigger bed just for herself.After thinking for a while about what had happened that evening I decided there were some things I needed to discuss with her.

"Kari, I was thinking, having me stay here with you might cause some problems between you and T.K., so maybe I should find some place else to stay while I'm here searching for dark digimon, I could always stay with Ken or Yolei."

"No Davis, it's fine, but I've been wondering something since we got here."

"What is it?"

"Why haven't you asked to go see your family, I'm sure they would love to know how you are doing."

My expression grew dark and serious as I told her, "Because I don't plan on living here ever again, once I am certain that none of the powers of darkness have leaked over into the human world, I am returning to the Digital World."

"Oh, so you're not going to stay here with me any longer than your duty tells you to?"

"I'm sorry, but you already have someone here to take care of you, I refuse to just be the third wheel, always watching your happiness, but never quite able to take part in it."

Kari's voice grew very quiet and face became almost… serene, "Davis, you were always more than just the third wheel, you must have known that."

"That's touching, but my mind is made up, I no longer belong in this world, the Digital World is my home now."

Kari stared straight into my eyes for a long time before she snuggled into the blankets and turned the other direction.I lay there thinking about my life for a while, until I was completely sure that she was asleep, then I grabbed Demiveemon and went out to the balcony to get some fresh air.When we got out there Demiveemon crawled down off my shoulder onto the balcony's wall.He turned and looked at me with those huge innocent eyes of his and said,

"Davis, I heard what you said about coming back to the Digital World with me, I want you to, but you know you won't be happy living there alone forever."

"I know Vee but I won't be happy here either, all of these people have been preparing for the last seven years to enter a world that I don't belong to, this world has change a lot since I last lived here, and I will not be able to keep with it's continuing changes."

"Davis, happiness is not something that's handed to you on a plate, happiness is something that you have to fight for every day of your life, and if there's one thing you've always been good at, its fighting for the things you believe in."

"Maybe you're right Vee, but it's getting late, so we'll worry about this tomorrow."

After that, Vee and I went back inside and got some rest.The next morning seemed to be just like any other, we got up at about 7 o'clock, which was when Mr. Kamiya left for work.We got dressed quickly and went out to the kitchen.I made us some bacon and eggs.We were just sitting down to eat when and explosion rocked the building.We both quickly ran for the balcony to see what had happened.An apartment on the next building had exploded.

"Oh my god," said Kari in a horrified tone of voice, "That's Tai and Sora's apartment!"

I grabbed Kari and jumped off the eighth story balcony.

"Vee, digivolve now!" I yelled as I fell.

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon!" he yelled as he caught us midair and flew to Tai's apartment.Before we got there I pulled out my digivice and called Gennai.

"Gennai, I want all the other digimon sent to me ASAP!"

"What for?"

"No time for explanations, just do it!"

When we got there Kari and I started sifting through rubble.

"Davis, I sense a digimon, I don't know where it is, but it's strong," said Exveemon, in a strangely worried tone of voice.

"Keep your eyes open then."

Right then the other digimon appeared around me.

"Ok, Tai and Sora are somewhere under this rubble, so everyone pick a spot and start digging!" I yelled.

Before long we heard a coughing sound. We concentrated our digging there and soon found Sora.Tai was laying across her midsection, out cold and bleeding from a deep head wound. 

"Kari, you call the hospital, I'm going to find whatever did this!"

"Try not to stand out."

"Kari, this was not random violence, some digimon was trying to kill our friends, so I don't care if I have to demolish every building in the city, I'm going to find this monster and do to him what he tried to do to Tai and Sora!"

"I understand how you feel, but we can't let innocent bystanders get involved in our personal disputes, if that is what this was."

I chose to ignore that comment, instead of responding I turned to Exveemon and yelled, "Vee, you know what to do!"

"Right!"

"Exveemon warp digivolve to… Gigaveedramon!"

I leapt off the wreckage onto the huge blue dragon's back and gave Kari one last meaningful look before I directed Vee to fly off.We had been flying along for 45 minutes when the first police helicopter flew up to get in our way. 

"I cannot allow you to scare the populace, if you will not willingly follow me back to headquarters, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to use deadly force," he said through a microphone.

"Look sir, I have no quarrel with you or any other human, but if you don't get out of my way, we will go straight through you."

"You leave me no choice…huh!?" before he could finish his sentence, Gigaveedramon shot his propeller and forced him to eject.

"Good work," I said, patting him on the neck.

"Vee, do you sense the digimon around here yet?"

"Yes, I think it is hiding somewhere in the docks district."

"Ok, take us to him, we'll pay it back for what it did to Tai and Sora."

Vee made a sharp turn towards the harbor district of Tokyo.All the while I continued to hope that no more of the civil defense people would cause us a problem.When we got over near the docks, one of the warehouses to the left of us exploded and gave us our first view of our opponent.It was… Machinedramon!Gigaveedramon let me off nearby and charged into battle.The battle between the two giant mega digimon was not a fast paced battle, but it was a destructive one.Every time one or the other would take a hit and fall they would take out another building.This continued until they had created a pretty nice sized ring to fight in.The battle stayed dead even for over an hour, they were equally matched, neither seemed to be able to overpower the other.

"Gigaveedramon!" I yelled, "We've give the civilians enough time to evacuate, release your power!"

"Ok Davis!"

Gigaveedramon's eyes glowed and an alternating blue and gold aura of flame gathered around him.

"Giga Destruction!" he roared as the aura of flame expanded to take up the horizon.When it dissipated everything within 300 yards of Gigaveedramon was completely destroyed, including Machinedramon.

To Be Continued…

Okay, as I said at the beginning of the whole fic, I wrote this story quite a while ago, at the time I had found a site that said Imperialdramon was Davis's Mega.I did not know that Davis would never get his own real mega on the show, so when I decided to rewrite this, I had to make one up, I hope you don't mind.As for where Davis learned how to make Veemon warp digivolve, it was during his stay in the Digital World.If I ever write a story chronicling that, as one of you suggested, I'll explain the digivolving thing, but until then, I leave it up to your imagination.


	8. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 7: War

Ok, there isn't really much for me to say this time around, except for a request

Ok, there isn't really much for me to say this time around, except for a request.Those of you who have this story on your favorites list or who would like to be included, I would appreciate your pen name and e-mail address.I know that sounds odd, but I'm having some difficulties with various ending possibilities, and this could decide if I make a sequel or not.So I'd like some of your opinions, you don't have to do it if you don't want to.Once again, please read and reply.

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter Seven-

Davis P.O.V.

After the dust had settled Gigaveedramon reverted back to Demiveemon.Seeing this, I walked over and put him on my shoulder.I congratulated him on a job well done.Now it was time to get back to Kari and the others, so I pulled out my digivice and called Kari.

"Kari, I took care of the digimon, he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"I know Davis, it was on the news, I appreciate what you did, but why did you have to do destroy so much of the harbor district?"

"I wasn't in my right mind, seeing Tai hurt like that enraged me, by the way, did any civilians get hurt in the battle, I tried to give everyone enough time to evacuate."

The face on my digivice screen smiled and replied, "Thankfully no one was hurt, they all started running as soon as the first warehouse exploded and Machinedramon revealed himself."

I let out a sigh of relief before responding, "That's good to know, anyway Kari, what hospital are you guys at?"

"Oh yeah, we brought Tai and Sora to West Odaiba Hospital, would you like to know how they're holding up?"

"No, I don't think I want to worry about that until I get there, see you later."

"You too."

Demiveemon and I made our way to the Hospital as quickly as we could, but I didn't have any money, and after the battle I couldn't let Vee digivolve so we were forced to walk.We didn't make it to West Odaiba until very late that evening, we finally got to the hospital at about 8 o'clock.The secretary at the desk directed to where Tai and Sora were.When I got over there I found Kari and T.K. sitting on a bench outside the room, Kari was crying while T.K. was giving me a blank stare.

"How are they?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Sora has only minor injuries since Tai shielded her with his body, thanks to him, the baby is fine," replied T.K.

"That's a relief, what about Tai?"

His eyes became clouded and his voice was brimming with worry as told me, "They don't know if he'll make it, he had several broken bones, some bad internal bleeding, and that nasty head wound."

"It's Tai, if anyone can pull through something like this it's him, by the way, did any of the others make it?"

"Yes, but they out getting something to eat right now."

All of a sudden T.K. turned to Kari and said, "Why don't you go check up on Sora?"

After she had walked out of earshot he looked at me with an angry glare and said, "Davis, what were you thinking, destroying half the harbor district, don't you have any restraint, did you even think of how many people could have gotten hurt even when you gave them time to run!?"

"The only thing I was thinking about was destroying Machinedramon, he had already hurt two people, what's to say he wouldn't have hurt even more people if I hadn't stopped him."

"Do you think that makes it okay to completely disregard the safety of everyone around you!?"

"What's important is that no one was hurt and Machinedramon was destroyed, now I'd like to go see Tai, where is he?"

T.K. was still fuming, but he did tell me that Tai was in the room at the end of the hall.I made my way to the room and opened the door.Inside, Tai was laying on a bed, wrapped in bandages and hooked to tubes.It was very depressing to see my childhood hero and friend in such a state of helplessness.Agumon was sitting next to him sleeping.

"How you doing Tai?" I asked quietly, no response obviously.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, before long all my pent up thoughts and emotions began to rush out, "Tai, you have to get better, something terrible is happening, I don't know what it is, but it's big, Kari's been having premonitions and I know that Machinedramon was not the one who destroyed your apartment, his attacks are too obvious, so it has to be someone more hidden, all of these things combine to tell me that I'm not strong enough to handle this alone, but I will make you one promise, even if it costs me my life, I will never let them have Kari!"

Right then I heard the sound of the door to the room closing, in my despair I had not heard it open.I looked up and saw Kari standing there smiling.I immediately began to blush furiously, "How much did you hear?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Enough to know that my brother would be proud of having you as the one to lead us in his absence."

"What do you mean, I'm not strong enough, or wise enough to do this without help."

"That you say that proves just how wise and talented of a leader you are."

T.K. came rushing through the door at just that moment, when we were standing face to face looking into each other's eyes.He gave us one long look before shouting, "You guys have to come quick, there are hundreds of dark digimon outside!"

"Damn!" I said in surprise and anger, "I was right, Machinedramon was not alone, but this is worse that I thought."

"What do we do?" asked Kari.

"You two meet me at the front desk with your digimon," I said.

"Right," they both replied simultaneously before running off.

We met at the desk in five minutes and I told them my plan, "T.K., you and I will handle the battle until the others arrive, Kari, you have to stay in here."

"What, why!?"

"Because they're probably after you, and I won't let them have what they want, Gatomon will stay and guard you."

"I understand."

T.K. and I walked through the front doors to confront our enemy.What we saw was a young man about our age dressed all in black; he was surrounded by hundreds of dark digimon.When we made it out to the front parking lot the man began to speak, "My name is Vayle and I am here for Kari, I expect you to bring her to me right away!"

"I will never give you Kari!"

"I was hoping you would be reasonable about this, but I sort of expected you would resist, oh well."

He raised his right hand and pointed towards us, the digimon charged.

"Vee, you have to digivolve to Gigaveedramon now!"

"I'm sorry Davis, I'm too tired to digivolve."

"Crap, T.K., Veemon is too tired, Patamon will have to hold them off until the others return!"

"Ok!"

Patamon warp-digivolved to Seraphimon and began to attack.He fought long and hard but it was just not enough.Just when it looked like we were going to lose the battle for good, we heard a voice from behind us.

"Mega Claw!"

The voice was followed by a raging golden whirlwind that came tearing through the front gates, tearing up the enemy front lines like a meat grinder.Blood splattered every other digimon and person involved in the battle.Soon the wind dissipated and we saw that it was Wargreymon.I looked back to the hospital and saw Tai limping towards me.As for the battle in progress, we were holding our own now.Wargreymon was legendary in the digital world and most other digimon were afraid of him.But I knew it wouldn't last, we were still too badly outnumbered, even if the others did make it in time, there were still too many of them.So I decided on a new plan of action.

"Vayle!"

"Yes Davis."

"I challenge you to a one on one duel, man to man, if I win, you don't return for a week, if you win I give you Kari."

"Sounds interesting, I'll do it."

To Be Continued…

For those of you who think Davis's plan is a little strange, wait until next chapter to find out why he did it.


	9. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 8: Awakening

I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up, my brother was home all week and this is his computer, so I haven't g

I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up, my brother was home all week and this is his computer, so I haven't gotten a chance to get some writing in, thanks for waiting.I'm going try to eliminate the P.O.V. system starting now, I never liked it much anyway, I only used it to eliminate some of the he said's and she said's .Once again please read and reply.

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter Eight-

As I stood in front of the hospital waiting to begin my all important duel with Vayle , T.K. ran up to me in a fit of anger.

"Davis, what were you thinking, making a deal like that, he's not that bad off whether you win or lose the duel, and if you lose and he takes Kari, what will we do?"

"I know, I'm sorry T.K., but the point is we would have lost that battle, you know that, I know that, he knows that, considering that fact, we needed him to like the deal and agree to go through with it, and besides," I continued, "this way if I lose, it's the same result as if we had lost before, but if I win we have time to prepare for the next battle."

From 20 feet away across the appointed battlefield, Vayle started yelling, "Hey Davis, hurry it up!"

"Ok, I'm ready!" I yelled as I dropped into a fighting stance.Then the duel began.Vayle charged me and tried a roundhouse kick on me.I blocked it easily, but when I stopped his foot, the impact of the blow threw me some 30 feet, straight through a nearby car window.I didn't understand how he could be that strong, but I just got up and tried again.As the duel dragged on, flurries of punches and kicks were exchanged, but while did not seem to have any effect, his continued to level me.He had power, I had to give him that, but the life of the woman I loved was on the line here.I had to win.With that in mind I lunged at him with every ounce of strength I had left.I jabbed him in the ribs, then feinted towards his gut, when he moved to defend his gut from my attack I tried to land a jump kick on the side of his head, but he was too fast.He just grabbed my ankle and whipped me around and down into the pavement like a rag doll.I hit so hard that the pavement underneath me cracked, my vision began to go black.No!I shook myself awake to see that he was walking over to claim his prize.He thought I was completely knocked out.

"No, I won't let you have her!" I yelled in fury, all of the sudden Veemon's body began to glow with a brilliant golden light.A beam shot out of Veemon and slammed straight into me.I could feel Vee's power seeping into me.It was incredible.Vayle looked stunned and a little worried, it made me feel good to see that he knew the situation was out of his control now.I ran forward and attacked him, he tried to counter, but now I was matching him blow for blow.Our ensuing battle did a lot of property damage to the surrounding cars and streets, but before too long it was clear that I was on top.I dealt one final uppercut to his jaw and it was over.He was down for good.I turned towards his digimon army.

"You heard the deal, take him back to the Digital World and don't return for a week."

A Devidramon walked forward and picked him up off the ground.Not long after that they all opened a gate and returned to the Digital World.My friends ran to me and began congratulating me.They all gave me a group hug.

"Davis, you were incredible!" exclaimed Kari.

Then, without warning, Tai fell over.

"Quick," I yelled, "let's get him back to his bed!"

T.K. and I picked him and carried him back to his bed.Around that time the other digidestined, who had been out getting a meal, returned to the hospital.After exchanging greetings with the ones I had not seen yet I explained what had just happened.They all sat down in a stunned silence, Izzy was the first to regain his composure and speak.

"So what do you think happened to give Davis that power?"

Before anyone could answer his question the digivices started beeping, we were getting a message from Gennai.

"I believe I can answer that, I've been watching you and I think I know what happened, Ok, as you all know a digimon uses the power of his human partner's soul to digivolve, well, this flow of power is two-way, the same way a digimon gains power from a human, a human can use the strength of a digimon," he cleared his breath then continued, "the problem is that no human who has this power and can control has ever been able to do so without a serious blow to his sanity, it's just too much power for the human mind to handle, they generally turn to the dark side."

After those last words his voice died out and we sat there in the heavy silence that followed.I broke the silence first to say, "Everyone, we have one week, we had better start preparing right away."

"What should we do?" asked Cody.

"Well, here's the plan, I want Kari to stay with Tai and Sora at all times, Joe, I want you and Mimi to try and get a hold of some footage of what just happened out here, go to City Hall, and try to get this area of the city evacuated."

"Ok," said Joe.

"Ken, I want you, Izzy, and Cody to get in touch with Gennaiand try to organize some kind of detection system so we know when Dhamon returns."

"Ok Davis," replied Ken.

"Good, Now T.K., you and Matt both have Megas, so you will train with me starting tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," quipped Matt.

"Yolei, you will be our go between, your job is to keep everyone informed of the other's progress."

"Fine with me," said Yolei.

"Ok everyone, you know your jobs, we start tomorrow so I hope you all get a good night's sleep, good night."

After they all left the room I turned to Tai's sleeping form on the bed.

"Tai, I know I'm not you, but I'll do my best to keep them all safe."

As I left the room, I thought I could just barely here Tai say,

"You'll do fine Davis."

To Be Continued…

I debated greatly in giving Davis the power, but in the end I decided to run with it.I will just say that the powers I gave Davis will actually develop the power and idea of the digimon and humans alike.I hope you approve of this idea and continue to read my story to see how the power thing turns out.Thanks a lot! 


	10. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 9: One Week

There really isn't much for me to say this time around, other than please read and review

There really isn't much for me to say this time around, other than please read and review.

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage

-Chapter Nine-

T.K., Kari, and I decided we would spend the night in some vacant hospital rooms that were adjacent to Tai and Sora's rooms.It was late and we were all tired from the battles so we went straight to bed.I had become quite a light sleeper during my time in the Digital World, so a few hours later I was awakened by a strange, faint scratching noise.I decided not to wake Vee since he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.It only took me a few moments to realize that the noise was coming from Kari's room on the other side of the wall.I quickly ran to her room and when I entered I saw where the strange noise was coming from.Kari was sitting up in her bed scratching some kind of message into the wall with a knife.She appeared to be in some kind of trance.As worried as I was about Kari, it was the message on the wall that piqued my curiosity, so I read the words.

"The Lord of Darkness will pursue the Child of Light into oblivion, so that he may spread his darkness over all that lives.But in Darkness there is always Dawn.In death a resurrection, and with that resurrection will come, at last, a victory."

After writing the last letter Kari suddenly came out of the trance and dropped the knife.When she saw what she had written she began to cry, I quickly threw the knife off of the bed and gathered her into my arms.

"Oh Davis, it was horrible, I had that dream again, except this time some sort of terrible creature was chasing me along the river of blood."

"Don't worry, T.K. and I are here and we won't let anything hurt you, so go back to sleep."

When I crawled out of the bed Kari grabbed my wrist.

"Davis, I'm frightened of what will happen when I fall asleep."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to stay up and keep watch so you can rest easy."

"Thanks Davis."

I got into the bed and she laid her head down on my lap.After about fifteen minutes I was sure she was asleep, but then she said, "Davis?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up before speaking again, "Davis, I have to tell you how I feel, ok…Davis seven years ago before you left us I always thought of you as sort of a wildfire, and I loved that part of you, the part of you that made you continue to fight no matter the odds, don't misunderstand me, I love T.K., I probably always will, but he has never had the fire or the passion, the sheer emotional fury that always drew me to you, and now seven years later, you still have that fire, and that passion, only now you've learned to cultivate it, to turn it into both power in battle, and into loyal friendship in everything else.

I just sat there, silent as she tried to sort out her feelings.

"Davis, I think what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and now that I found you again after so long, I never want to lose you."

I had seen it coming, but it was still a blow to my senses to actually here her say the words.As I sat there stunned, with this dumbfounded look on my face she just started to laugh at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Before she could say anything more I grasped her shoulders and pulled her back a little, then I said, "I'd rather give you a yes with my own words, Kari, I love you."

As we both lay down together on the bed, I had one last question, a question I never thought I'd here myself ask, "Kari, what about T.K., you told me that you and he had uh…?"

"Had sex, yes, we have a few times, and no, I don't know exactly how he'll react to this, but I think all that really matters right now is our feelings."

I decided that was enough for tonight and we both fell asleep soon after that with my arms around her.

When I woke up the next morning Davis wasn't in the bed with me, and his stuff was cleaned out of his room, Vee wasn't there either.T.K. was just waking up also so he didn't know where he had gone.Just when I was about to go look, Davis rolled into the room T.K. and I were in with a cart that had three trays of food on it.

"Well," he said, " I went to get some breakfast and when I saw how crappy the food was I took over the kitchen and made my own, I figured you two would be angry if I didn't bring you some."

We were all very hungry; so without any further conversation we all sat down to eat our breakfast.

After we were done eating, I got up and told Kari and T.K. that I was going to go and find Matt, so he and I could begin today's training session.I quickly left the room, hopefully Kari would tell T.K. about us before he came to training.She didn't, and she didn't tell him for three more days.It was around this time that Tai was let out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. The doctors called it an honest to god medical miracle; we just called it Tai doing what he does best.He joined us in Mega training after that.It was Thursday morning, the beginning of Tai's second day of training with us, that Kari finally told T.K. about her and I.I had gotten to an early start training with Tai and Matt so I wasn't there when she told him. 

"Tai, Matt, I've heard stories about your battle with Diaboromon, stories about how Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon DNA digivolved to become Omnimon," I stopped to clear my breath, "I think were going to need that kind of power for the battles ahead, so our main goal with the training from here on out is to try and do that again until you learn to control it and are able to form Omnimon whenever it becomes necessary." 

"DAVIS!" shouted T.K. across the park I had chosen to train at.He quickly stormed towards me.I knew from the expression on his face and the tone of his voice that Kari had finally told him, but I decided to let this one play out.

"What is it T.K.?" 

Without saying a word he simply punched me across the face, I had taken harder hits before so I barely even moved.

"Well, if that's how you want it, I was never one to back down from a fight," I said as I punched him in the gut.He keeled over and fell to the ground, "How could you, she was mine, not yours!"T.K. quickly tried to trip me with a kick from the ground.I jumped it easily while saying, "She changed her mind, deal with it!"

"Oh, she changed her mind huh?" he said with a snicker, "So if I win the next battle and be a hero will she come running back to me?"

"How dare you!" but it frightened me to think of how close he could be to the truth of the matter, no, I had to have faith in Kari's love.

"You look kind of scared," he said sarcastically, "are you beginning to wonder if maybe she's not this loving young woman, maybe she's just a dog like all the rest!"

That did it, I hit him with an uppercut so hard that he flew a few feet into the air, and he was out cold before he hit the ground.As I stood there breathing heavily, I suddenly remembered that I had spectators.Matt and Tai had watched the whole thing.Tai already knew about Kari and I so he wasn't quite as surprised as I thought he'd be, but Matt had not been told.From the look on his face, I figure he must have pieced together what the fight was about from our yelling.I didn't know what to say to a guy who had just watched me floor his little brother, so I didn't say anything, I just started to walk away.From behind me I heard T.K. coming around.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that," he said between coughs.

I turned around and said, "T.K., I'd just like to say one last thing, maybe now you understand how I felt for the last seven years."

That said, I just turned around and walked away.

The rest of the week went pretty much without a hitch.Thanks to hundreds of eyewitness reports Joe and Mimi were able to get the surrounding area evacuated, leaving us some area to work with.Ken, Izzy, and Cody did just as well in rigging a detection system.

On the day before Vayle was supposed to return, Kari and I were sitting at the table in her apartment.We were eating the lunch I had just finished cooking.

"Kari, when the battle begins I want you to stay out of it."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, but I've been thinking about everything that's been happening since I found in that cave, and the prophecy you wrote on wall last week just clarified it, I don't think that Vayle just wants to imprison you or torture you like our other enemies, I think that he really wants to kill you."

There was no response from Kari.

"I think he wants to kill you, because if he kills the physical manifestation of all that is good and right in the world then evil has no competition, remember Azoolongmon told us that 'light keeps shining,' well, what if it stopped shining."

"You think I don't know that?" said Kari with her head bowed.

Before anything more could be said my digivice beeped, it was Izzy.

"What is it?"

"It's Vayle, he's back and he's brought even more dark digimon with him this time!"

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading this, shouldn't be many chapters left.But I do have plans to write a sequel FYI.I hope you'll read that when I post it up too, since it will be a direct sequel.I'll have the title of that in one of my little messages on the final chapter.


	11. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 10: Herald o...

I'm sorry for the incredibly long delay in getting this chapter up, but I've been on a mission trip to and Indian reservation 

I'm sorry for the incredibly long delay in getting this chapter up, but I've been on a mission trip to and Indian reservation in South Dakota.Now that I'm back I will try and get these up faster, thank you, as always please read and review

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage 

-Chapter Ten-

I leapt out of my chair and yelled into the digivice, "Where is he!?"

"I'm not sure," replied Izzy, "portals are opening up all over town, there's no way of knowing which one he'll come out of."

"Stop giving me excuses and tell me where I need to go!"

"You should be able to see a few of the portals from the roof of the apartment building your in, that's all I can give you right now."

"That'll have to do."

I grabbed Kari by the wrist and ran towards the elevator. I pushed the button but it seemed like forever and it still wasn't coming.I didn't feel like waiting so I started running up the stairs, before I came to the roof.Kari and I stopped dead the instant we took our first look around.

There were black gateways everywhere, and what seemed like more Digimon than I had ever seen before in my entire life were coming through.Just when Kari and I were beginning to think it couldn't get any worse, a huge, gaping black hole tore open in the sky above the city.Only one lone figure came out of it though… Vayle.He floated slowly down until he was level with the rooftops around us.As we watched his skin turned the color of the deepest ocean where light does not reach, while his eyes became like two burning openings into hell itself.Just when we thought the transformation was complete a pair of obsidian angel wings tore themselves out of his back and a sword sheathed in cold, blue flames formed in his hand.The creature then began to speak in a voice so loud and clear and terrifyingly beautiful that I was sure that they could here all over the planet.

"I am Fallen, Scion of Darkness, my master has had far too much interference from your champions of late, and so he has sent me to bring about the Apocalypse," then he looked right at me, and I could feel his burning eyes looking straight into my soul, "know this, there is no escape from the fires of destruction which I bring with me, but if you resist I will kill you very, very slowly."

The horrible beast grew silent then, and it occurred to me that this was likely to be my last battle, but as I looked around at the other Digidestined who had arrived during Fallen's announcement, I knew that there was no one I would rather spend my last days with.Having made up my mind to fight this war, I turned towards Fallen and yelled,

"Fallen or Vayle or whatever you are, you caught me a little off guard there, the first move goes to you, but now it's my turn."

I reached for my digivice and began to talk, "Gigaveedramon, are you there?"

"I'm here Davis, what do you need?"

"Do you see where there are three gateways directly under the shadow of the big skyscraper over on broadway?"

"I see it."

"I want you to take out that skyscraper's supports and make it fall on those gateways."

"…Ok."

Suddenly from somewhere far below me I heard a shout of "Plasma Cannon!"A beam of white hot, crackling light shot out of the mouth of the newly revealed giant blue dragon and destroyed the first four stories on the correct side of the skyscraper to make it fall on to the gateways, in doing so it destroyed most of the surrounding buildings.

Kari leapt in front of me and began to yell, "Davis what are you thinking, we're supposed to be protecting this world, not destroying it!"

I turned to her, "Kari, didn't you hear him, he came here to wipe out this planet, I think if I can find a way to stop him mankind will forgive me a few buildings."

All the while Fallen was laughing, but when he saw that we were done he said, "Thank you Davis, I knew you would not disappoint me, I have not had a worthy opponent in many millennia, but as you say, now it's my turn," he lifted his arms, "My fellow servants of darkness, here are your orders, raze this city, I want no building left standing and no plant or animal left alive!"

"Nooo!" shouted Kari and Yolei in unison, but I wasn't surprised.

"Vee, we need transport now!"

"Way ahead of you Davis."

And he was, he was already hovering alongside the rooftop, waiting for us to climb on.When we were all on, he flew away towards a spot that was not currently part of the warpath.As we flew, we watched the armies of darkness destroy our beloved home.

About an hour later we came to an abandoned slum on the far side of the city.We all stood in a circle; silent as we thought about the horrible battle we had to fight.I decided now was as good a time as any to unveil my strategy.

"Everyone, here's the best strategy I can think of right now, I say we use guerilla warfare," I looked around at their depressed faces, "I think we should go around behind enemy lines and destroy all those gateways before they have time to solidify them, then, when they are trapped in the city with no way home, we take them out one by one."

Matt looked at me and asked, "Won't they just open up more gates if we destroy the ones they already have?"

"Gennai told me that since the dimensional is only torn, not open, there is a way to seal specific gates, it's hard though, besides, I don't think there are any other digimon left in the Digital World who are strong enough to come through from that side."

"What do you mean?" asked the ever-curious Izzy.

"What I mean is, only Ultimates and Megas can come through the portal right, well does it look like they left any reserves behind?"

"I see what you mean," said Ken, "but that's a risky assumption to make considering what could happen if you're wrong."

"I know, that's why I'm going to send you and Cody to find the other Digidestined all over the planet and bring them here to fight this war with us."

Tai stood up and everyone grew silent, he walked over and looked me in the eyes before speaking, "Davis, this is a gutsy, dangerous situation, but I think this crazy strategy of yours just might be our best bet."

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked that, it was difficult to write because it was the first chapter I didn't already have an old rough draft for.Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this one.Thanks for your continued interest.


	12. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 11: Massacre

I'm sorry its been taking me so long to get these chapters out. My brother recently moved out and took his computer with him, so now if I want to type I have to wait for my sister to get off our old computer, and she's on 14 hours a day average. So from now on it will take longer to get these chapters online, sorry. Anyway, please read and review as always.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved with it.  
  
Destiny of Courage  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
3 months later...  
The war, which people have been calling The War for Existence, has been going on for around three months now. Almost three fourths of Japan has been completely destroyed, but we have also managed to close and seal around half of the dimensional gateways. It was about halfway through the first month that we had our first casualty of war, Gomamon died protecting Joe from the lethal attack of several Devidramon. Some good did come from Gomamon's death though, his life-force sealed the dimensional gateway. I had been about to comfort Joe by telling him that we knew Gomamon would be back when Gennai finally told me how the other gateways had been sealed. He told me that every time we closed a gateway a digimon had sacrificed itself in the Digital World to seal the gate, and in doing so gave up there right to be reborn. Gomamon would not be back. It was not until then that it hit me how terrible the price was that we would have to pay if we were going to win the War for Existence. Now, as the war goes on, Joe has become a broken man, only the support and companionship of Mimi and his other friends keep him from completely giving into despair. Despite his loss, he continues to be a valuable assistance as he coordinates the medics that help with the wounded who were not evacuated quickly enough.   
The others fair better than he, for the most part. Izzy was seriously injured not long ago, and now he is forced to stay at a shelter and coordinate our movements and information through use of his computer and the D-terminals. Tentomon stays by his side at all times. Even though our team has, for all practical purposes, lost four of its members, we continue to fight on valiantly. Tai and I do our best to lead the Digidestined as well as we know how, but neither of us are soldiers, and it is becoming more difficult to see an end to this with each passing day. I would have just given up and died a long time ago if it weren't for Kari. Every time it looks like I am losing my faith, she walks over to me, wraps me in her arms, and tells me that she believes in me. With her at my side, I think I could face any army with courage.  
  
August 12, 2008  
"Ok everybody, this is it, lock and load," I hated saying that, since I had once sworn a long time ago never to use a gun, but in war everything changes. As I looked around at everyone loading there weapons and all the Digimon digivolving into their most powerful forms, I thought of how much we had changed from a bunch of kids who were chosen to save the Digital World. I knew that today someone was probably going to get hurt, since this gateway was guarded by a large force led by a particularly nasty combination of Vennomyotismon and Piedmon.  
"Is everyone ready!?"  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
I hated it when they said that, even though they were joking.  
"Ok then, let's get started, Wargreymon you know the plan!"  
"Right!"  
Wargreymon quickly flew high into the air to get the enemy's attention, and when they all were looking at him he let out a beastly, draconic roar and yelled to attack.  
"Terra Force!"  
He launched his attack, a huge ball of flaming plasma, straight into the center of their army. Then, while he pressed the attack, the rest of us swung around and flanked them from both sides, closing the jaws of our trap. I was getting pretty good at coming with strategies like this, lucky me, I'm good at killing. As the battle raged on I began to lose count of all the digimon I had killed myself using my assault rifle. Suddenly, from off to the left, I heard a scream of pain. A human scream. I quickly ran that way, killing any dark digimon that dared to get in my way. Before long, I came upon a female form lying lifeless on the broken pavement. I lifted her into my arms and wiped some of the blood off of her face so I could see who it was. It was Yolei, sincere, loving Yolei, now dead because of this Godforsaken war. From directly in front of me I heard bone chilling laughter.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!"  
I looked up to see who could be laughing and saw none other than Piedmon himself.  
"If you like, I could kill you too, so you can be with your friend for all eternity, Ha Ha Ha!"  
Once again, the invisible barrier inside me snapped. From across the field of battle Gigaveedramon began to glow, a beam of golden light shot out of him straight at me, filling me with his power. Piedmon appeared to be stunned by the sight, I didn't give him a chance to recover his composure. Quicker than the eye could follow, I got behind him grabbed him with both of my hands, and brought his back down on my knee. I pulled the two halves of him down so hard that instead of just snapping his back, I tore him clean in two. His blood splattered my body. I didn't even stop to think, I just started tearing my way through the entire enemy army. They soon began to run from me in fear, I was the hand of death come upon them. When I was finished with them all, including Vennomyotismon, the power left me. I looked over to where my friends were standing and saw that Tai had his hand on Kari's back as she bent over and vomited. When I turned and looked at the piles of torn and bloody bodies, and then down at my blood and entrail splattered body, I had to bend over and vomit too. After I had recovered, I had Gigaveedramon raze the whole place, including Yolei's body, I did not want to see her lifeless face again.  
After that I walked over and told the others that Yolei had been killed.  
"We know," answered Tai, "Hawkmon told me that Yolei had ordered him to get to safety with her last breath."  
Around him the others were gathered in a circle weeping.  
"Come on everyone," I called, "It's time to get back to base, Izzy will want a full report."  
As we silently walked back I stayed away from the others. I doubt they wanted to be close to me with the memory of the massacre I had just committed so fresh in their minds. When we got back to base I washed and changed into fresh clothes. That night, when Kari and I were alone in our quarters, I finally talked again, I had to voice my worries.  
"Kari, what am I becoming, that wasn't even a battle, I massacred those digimon," I said with my head in my hands.  
"Davis, you did what you had to do, and you were feeling grief over the loss of a friend."  
"I know but it just seemed so wrong."  
She walked over and put her arms around me before saying, "Davis, this is war, as much as we hate it, we have no choice but to fight it, I know you always try to do what's best for all of us."  
I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
To Be Continued...  
I'm not very good at the rating system so I'd like it if someone would tell me if I should change this to R. In other news, probably two or three more chapters, and epilogue, and then it's on to writing the sequel. Please read them all. Until next time, fairwell!  



	13. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 12: End in S...

Hello, not much to say this time around, so I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story

Hello, not much to say this time around, so I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope that you continue to review for these last two chapters and the epilogue, once again, thank you.

Destiny of Courage

-Chapter 12-

4 months later…

In the midst of all this suffering and chaos, our Digidestined group has found something to rejoice over. Sora gave birth to Tai's son a little over a month ago. They named him Daisuke Kamiya in honor of me. Everyone says that when Sora told me what she had decided to name the child, I looked more shocked than when Tai returned from battle only to find he had a newborn son. I am happy to say that Davis is a healthy young boy who, like me, knows how to appreciate a well-cooked meal. Sora doesn't come with us on missions anymore, she asked to, but I told her that she had to stay at base and take care of my little namesake. Seriously though, having a baby around our base has helped improve everyone's mood a lot. It has helped us to remember that no matter how deep the darkness gets, the sun will always rise again.

As for the war, we are holding our own. In the last four months many of the other Digidestined from around the world have come to help us, including my good friend Willis. It is good to have a friend around who did not witness the massacre I committed four months ago. Many of the other Digidestined have been sort of distant since then, except of course Kari. Kari is, as always, the light that guides my path.

We have managed to close all of the dimensional gates into our world, so the enemy forces have no way to escape. Now all we have to do is destroy whats left of the forces that are already here in our world. Fallen is not making our job easy. With all of Japan pretty much in ruins, Fallen has devoted all of his attention to hunting us down and finally ridding himself of the only resistance that can possibly hope to stand a chance against his "Fires of Destruction." Despite the fact that he is slowly, but surely wiping out our forces, we fight on. 

We will always fight on.

December 15, 2008

I was sitting the room I shared with Kari, thinking of how we would live our lives together after accursed war was finally over, when Willis walked in. He had a grim expression on his usually cheerful face.

"What is it Willis?" I asked, rising from my chair.

"It's bad Davis, our base on the Pacific coast has been completely wiped out," he said in an utterly defeated tone of voice.

I stared at him, stunned, trying to form words, "What about all the Digidestined from Australia and the Pacific Rim?"

"All dead."

I fell back into my chair, unable to think of anything to say. This was not the first time that Digidestined had died, just the first time it had been so many at once. Between Australia and the Pacific Rim there had probably been two or three hundred Digidestined.

I had often wondered why there were so many Digidestined in the other countries, while in Japan only us twelve had been chosen.

"Do we have any info," I finally asked, "on where Fallen and his are headed next?"

He shuffled some papers he had been carrying under his arm before finally speaking, "Davis, I have to warn you, if that last report was bad, this could be worse."

"I'm ready, go on."

"It looks like he's turned inland, and his entire army appears to be making straight for this base."

I immediately got up out of my chair and started to leave the room, Willis followed me.

"That's not very much time, we had better make preparations."

I immediately sent an American Digidestined who was walking the halls to round up everyone on the base and have them report to the big gymnasium we used as a cafeteria and a meeting hall. After everyone had finally arrived I walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Everyone, I have just been informed that Fallen and his entire army are headed straight for this base." I paused, allowing the danger to sink in. "I know that everyone of you here would willingly stay here and fight with me against the forces of darkness," once again, I paused, "but I do not want to see anyone die here, I have already buried too many of my friends in the last seven months." I paused now to reassure myself that I am doing the right thing, "To that end, I am ordering the evacuation of this base, I want everyone out of here by tonight."

Everyone immediately began to protest these orders loudly, I raised my hand for silence. Soon all of the angry voices died down.

"You may either leave this country, or, if you wish to continue this fight, you can report to one of the other bases around the country, and I will contact you later."

With that, I walked away from the podium and went to speak with my friends as the others left. Soon it was just us surviving Japanese Digidestined and Willis left in the room.

I looked at them all, and then finally rested my gaze on Sora and Tai, who were holding little Daisuke.

"Sora and Tai, I want you two out as soon as possible."

Tai quickly protested, "Davis, I know you plan to stay and fight, we will not leave without you!"

"Tai, I will not let you stay, you have a child, and as much as I respect Biomon's power, I know that if they are attacked, she will not be enough, your family will need Wargreymon to protect them."

Tai hung his head before speaking, "I know."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "And, if we all die here, your child will need a father."

He lifted his head and looked me in the eye for a moment, then nodded. I turned to the others around me, "The rest of you may leave if you wish, but I am going to stay and try to slow down Fallen's army."

Willis stood and loudly exclaimed, "Davis, Terriermon and I will stay and fight with you!"

As the others voiced their enthusiastic agreement Kari clasped both my hands and forced me to look into her beautiful, mysterious eyes.

"Davis, I will not leave your side, not again."

I looked at everyone, as they stood around me in a circle, all ready to fight with me to the end, no matter the cost. 

All I could think to say was, "Thank you, everybody." 

"Now, I'm going to go pack my things and get them out of the base so they don't get destroyed while we fight, I suggest you do to."

"After that I think we should all go and say goodbye to Tai, Sora, and little Davis."

A little while later, after we had all finished saying our good-byes to Tai and the others and the base was pretty much empty except for us and a few stragglers, I had all of us sit down and eat a big dinner together. It was kind of strange, even though we had all been living under the same roof for several months now, this was the first time in a long time that I could remember us eating together like this. Sad thing was, I knew that it could very well be the last supper any of us ate. I could tell that the others were thinking much the same thing, but instead of dwelling on that, we tried to make it a very happy memory. Kari was hanging all over me the whole night, which, you know, made my day. We had a little private concert of our favorites of Matt's music. When you put the whole group together though, we pretty much liked all his music, so Matt got one hell of a workout. We played a bunch of games like Ultimate Frisbee, Football, and even a few games of Soccer. All around it was probably one of the happiest times I had in the last seven years, if not my entire life.

Late that night, once we were finally done having our little party, Kari and I went back to our room. I went over to my closet and was just taking off my shirt when I heard an alluring voice from behind me.

"Davis…"

I turned around and there, right in front of me stood Kari. She was only wearing her bra and panties, it was something I had seen several times before, but it always took my breath away. As I watched, she slowly took off the two pieces of clothing that she was still wearing. I had never seen her completely naked before, so I just kind of stood there in a daze.

"Davis," she said, "I wanted to make love to you tonight since this might be our last…"

I could see that she was about to cry and I knew what she was going to say anyway, so I silenced her with a kiss. After our lips parted I gently lifted her and carried her over to our bed, where I laid her down. Then I got undressed and climbed in with her.

Neither of us got much sleep that night.

Our group spent the whole next morning preparing for battle. Fallen's army arrived in the middle of the afternoon, by that time we were all in our positions and our strategy was pretty much planned out. Kari was standing in the courtyard, hoping to lure at least some of his troops into the smaller area and give us time to pick them off one by one where they had little room to maneuver. Our plan appeared to be working perfectly. Fallen went straight for her.

"So, little child of light," he said in that voice of his that sounded like it came straight from hell, "your friends have finally abandoned you to the wolves."

"I told them to leave me to you if it would make you go away."

"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry, but once I kill you, I will have no more resistance, why would I stop then," he said as he continued to move closer to her.

My instincts were to run to her side, but I knew that the only hope we had lay in sticking to the strategy. He was almost in our trap anyway. Just a little bit farther in…. "NOW!!!"

From each side of the courtyard came the twin attack calls from two digimon.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

The twin beams of Ice and Holy energy tore a swath of destruction through the enemy flanks, but they were also the signal for the rest of us to attack. And we did in force. The battle seemed to be going pretty well for our side, but then we noticed that Fallen wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting in the middle of his army and laughing at us. The battle quickly came to a grinding halt when our digimon saw that his forces were just as confused as we were. When we stopped he finally made his move.

He lifted his arms and let out a soul-shattering call, "Eye of the Storm!"

A huge, swirling black cloud formed in the sky above us and shot out blood-red beams of light at all of our digimon. They all reverted back to their Rookie forms when they got hit. As I stood there stunned, trying to think of what to do, he made his next move. He lifted his darkly flaming sword and drove it blade first into the ground below him while yelling, "Blades of Annihalation!" Then I saw a huge dark blue explosion expanding from his sword, I tried to run to Kari, but it was going too fast to get to her in time.

Then it hit me, and everything went black.

To Be Continued… 

Thanks for your patience with this story, time to say goodbye!


	14. Destiny of Courage: Chapter 13: Soul of ...

Really nothing much to say this time around, so please just read and review like always

I'm sorry for the extreme delay, family difficulties is all I'll say. Really nothing much else to say this time around, so please just read and review like always.

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon or any of the characters involved with it.

Destiny of Courage

-Chapter Thirteen-

When I came to I wasn't sure how much had passed. I tried to sit up and get my bearings but found that it hurt just to try and raise my head. I let out a low moan of agony and quickly fell back down. Then I heard the sound of feet running towards me. Suddenly Kari popped into my still-blurry vision. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight enough to cause a groan of pain. She quickly jumped back and began to apologize, it was then that I noticed she was crying. 

I turned my head towards her and said in a soothing tone of voice, "It's all right Kari, the pleasure of your touch was worth every bit of pain." 

That did it, she started smiling and gave me another hug, gentler this time. As much as I enjoyed it, I wanted to know how long I had been out. By her reaction, I had to assume that it had been quite a while.

"Kari, how long have you and I been down here?"

She looked sort of torn about whether or not she should tell me the truth, "It's been a little over a month now, you've been in and out of consciousness for the last two or three days."

What she was saying had to be truth, the news was too horrible for it to be some kind of lie to comfort me.

"Kari, how bad are my injuries, do you have any idea how long before I'm up and about again?"

"Oh, you're injuries aren't that bad, I think that the main purpose of that attack was to injure or possibly kill you soul, now that your soul has won the battle with oblivion, your body should be completely recovered within a couple of days."

Well that was a relief, now for the really hard questions.

"How did the battle end, where are the others?"

Once again, she hesitated before replying, "You saw the end, that attack finished us and completely laid waste to the building we'd been using as a base-camp."

Something didn't make any sense to me, "Kari, why didn't Fallen kill us all, he promised us no mercy."

"Davis, he did think he had killed us all, you and I were buried under all this rubble, it took the first week and a half for me to dig a way out and find the other survivors."

Dread started to grip me, "What do you mean 'survivors'?"

She started to cry again and said, "Those that did not get sheltered by a million tons of rock didn't survive."

I used the little strength I had to grasp her arm and squeeze, "Kari, who didn't survive, I need to know." 

She said in a quiet, grief-stricken whisper, "Ken and Wormmon did not make it."

I laid there in silence then, remembering the man who I had first met as the sinister Digimon Emperor. He had been the first Digidestined to actually become friends with me, a true friend who did not constantly make fun of me. Now he was gone, and I would never get to see his quiet smile again. Maybe it was for the best, now he would be with Yolei, the young woman who he had always loved. 

"Where are the other survivors, Kari?" 

"They went ahead to meet up with the rest of our forces at my insistence, our group is the most powerful, we could not have them all sitting while you recuperated and Fallen went on a rampage," she said that last part almost defensively.

I just grinned and replied, "Good, I agree it would be useless for them to sit here with me."

My eyes started to droop then, Kari noticed and said, "You've only just recovered, so don't tire yourself too much, it's time to get some rest."

Over the next three days I recovered fully while Kari filled me in on the rest of the details, so on the fourth day I was ready to go meet Fallen. While I was comatose I made a discovery, and I was sure that there was a way to end this once and for all. Kari and I set out immediately to rendezvous with our friends, as it was, it would still take almost three weeks to get to the rendezvous point. It was on the evening of the last day before we would arrive at the rendezvous, after Kari had fallen asleep, that Gennai contacted me with startling information.

"Davis, I have figured out what Fallen is, and it's not good."

"Well, out with it then," I said impatiently.

"He is a parasitic soul that has no real body."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"He has the ability to possess human bodies, specifically, the body of whoever kills his current host."

"So you're telling me that if I kill him, his mind will just possess my body?"

"Yes, and before long he will take it over and continue to wreak havoc on the ones you care about."

"So do you have any suggestions on how I can defeat him?"

"No, but I have faith that you will think of something with your customary ingenuity."

"Gee thanks, Gennai, goodbye," and I turned off the digivice without waiting for him to respond. 

I was so depressed and quiet the next day that Kari kept on asking me what was wrong. I just told her that I was worried about the upcoming battle, which wasn't entirely a lie. By the time we made it to the rendezvous point the next day I had made a very difficult decision, but it was the only way I could see to eliminate the threat of Fallen for all time. 

The rendezvous point was a clearing in the forest about a half-mile from the base where the rest of the digidestined were supposed to be making their stand, if our information was still accurate. Willis was to come to the meeting place each day at about three o'clock to see if we had arrived. We arrived at about two so we settled in to wait for his arrival, it wasn't long before we heard a rustling noise in the brush ringing the clearing. We immediately leapt into our hiding places, just in case it wasn't Willis. Luckily for us, it was Willis who walked into the clearing.

"Damn, I guess they haven't gotten here yet!" he said angrily to himself.

That's when we got out of our hiding places and said hi. Willis nearly fainted in fright at our sudden appearance, but his expression quickly changed to one of undisguised joy at seeing us.

"You're here, you finally arrived!" Willis shouted happily.

"Yes," I replied in a serious tone meant to get him to settle down, "Now tell me the situation, and where I have to go to find Fallen."

He hung his worriedly, "The situation, I'm afraid, is not good, Fallen is at this very moment staging his final assault to wipe out the last of the Digidestined, if we hurry, we will be able join in the last stand."

"Perfect," I said with determination in my voice.

We left that instant and arrived at the edge of the base in around ten minutes to find the battle well under way. I told Willis and Kari to go find the leaders of our side and set up some defensive measures and lines of retreat, just in case my plan didn't work. Then I went straight for the front lines to find Fallen. It didn't take long, his appearance is fairly distinctive. 

"Fallen!" I called across the battlefield, "Let's settle this once and for all, you and I, one on one!"

The battle immediately came to a screeching halt, as both looked around to see who had made such a crazy proposal, and to hear what Fallen said in reply. Fallen didn't think too long about it.

"Why, if it isn't Davis," he drawled in a disparaging tone of voice, "The boy who was flattened by one attack from me, what makes you think you have any chance against me."

"Let's just say that you gave me some time to reflect and I've had a revelation."

"Interesting, this could be fun, why don't we test your theory."

"Good, then call your forces back, and I'll tell mine."

"Agreed."

In a few minutes, both sides had pulled back and given the two contenders a large circle in which to conduct their duel. When the preparations were complete, Fallen looked at me and asked, "Now why don't you enlighten the rest of us as to the nature of your 'revelation'."

"I'd be happy to, while I was recuperating I realized that when I give the digimon my power to help him digivolve, and when he gives me his power to give me a boost, those our both imperfect relationships, since they're both give-and-take." I paused then, to determine Fallen's reaction, he appeared unperturbed, so I continued, "What is needed to defeat you is a perfect union where power is shared and given equally, to make us one!"

As I said the last few words, Vee and I began to glow with a bright golden light, and then I could finally see shock register on Fallen's features. Vee and I quickly turned into two blinding points of light that slammed into each other and fused. 

"No, I won't let you!!!" cried Fallen as he charged and tried to cleave the now huge light in two with his sword. The sword stopped dead against the light and Fallen could not pull it away. As the light started to dissipate, the spectators saw a large, blue, muscular arm holding the blade in his strong grip. As the rest of the light dissipated, the form of the warrior became visible. He looked a lot like ExVeemon except he was slimmer, more man-shaped with a longer tale and six gleaming blue wings (Like Bahamut ZERO from FFVII). The Sapphire Dragon-man then let go of the sword and used his other hand to punch Fallen in the gut, sending him flying.

"I am Fate, the Avatar of Miracles." Said the Dragon in a deep, resounding voice.

Kari, who was watching the battle, quickly caught on to a seemingly small detail, "Hey, there was no 'mon' at the end of that name, does that mean that he's not a digimon?"

"You are correct, He is not a digimon, or a human obviously, he is a being that is closer in makeup to Fallen himself," came a voice from behind her.

"Gennai, what are you doing here!?"

"I came to watch the battle for the existence of Mankind." 

Just then Fate lifted his hand to the sky and a sword materialized in his hand, it's blade seemed to be made of glowing blue crystal. When the sword finished materializing, Gennai let out a gasp.

"What is it Gennai?" asked Kari.

"That is Fate's Edge, sometimes called The Soul of the Hero, only a true hero with a pure heart and soul can call that mighty weapon forth."

But that was all the time they had for conversation, because the battle between the two warriors had begun in earnest now. Fate and Fallen were flying around the battlefield, giving out and parrying each other's sword attacks, launching hundreds of energy bolts at each other. Many of these attacks were reflected and caused destruction on the surrounding area. These two opponents, alone, were letting loose more energy and causing more destruction than when two entire armies had been battling only moments before. 

"I can't let this go on much longer, it's causing too much damage on the sides," I thought to himself, "I have to fool him into unleashing his most powerful blast on me."

"Hey ugly, do you really think you can hit me with those pitiful blasts!" I taunted, while ceasing to attack or block and just dodging every attack that came at him.

He could tell that Fallen was getting really mad really fast so he kept it up and started moving even faster, waiting for him to crack. It didn't take long.

"Fine, you want to play games, then I guess I'll just wipe out your whole pitiful base in one blow, then we'll see if you're ready to fight a real battle!" yelled Fallen. Then he strapped his sword to his back and began to charge a huge blast in the form of a halo of dark energy around his body. 

"Perfect!" I thought, and then maneuvered so I could jump in the way of his blast.

"Fall from Grace!" Shouted Fallen as he let loose a gigantic beam of blood-red energy wreathed in lightning. I flew directly into the path of the blast and put up a shield that would absorb all the energy. Then, fully charged, I let loose with my most powerful attack, "Fateful Blade!" I rocketed at him surrounded by a blazing golden aura with my gleaming blue sword held before me. I shoved my sword straight into his gut and then rocketed straight up, cleaving him almost in two with my blade. Then, just when I saw the light of Hell fade from his eyes, I was torn by indescribable agony and I fell to the ground and split apart again. When I got up I saw all of my friends in the digidestined running towards me. I steeled myself against the pain to come. Kari ran and threw her arms around me while I told her and the others that it was over. Now it was time to tell them the rest, so I put my arm around her shoulders and turned to face them.

"Everyone, I have horrible news, Fallen's soul is now in my body, and soon he will take control of me," I paused and tried to get control of my emotions.

"I'm sorry but the only way to get rid of him is to kill myself, that way he has no body to take over," I grew silent then, when I saw their shocked expressions and Kari's look of pure horror.

"No Davis, you can't die, I won't let you…, your child needs to have a father!" yelled Kari while she beat my chest with her fists and cried.

Her words hit me harder than anything Fallen had dished out, but it only served to harden my resolve, "Kari, don't you see, that's why I have to do this, I can't let this horror be unleashed upon my child, I have no choice."

"That's not true, we'll talk to Gennai, I know he'll figure something out!"

"Kari," I said gently, "Gennai is the one that told me that Fallen enters the body of whoever kills him."

"No…no there must be something we can do!?" she cried, but I could tell that she understood this was the only way.

Then I lifted her chin and looked straight into her beautiful, expressive eyes, "Kari, this is not the end, we will be together, in this life or the next, I promise you that."

Then I stepped away from her and the others and prepared to end it. I raised my hand and called forth the Fate's Edge. Then I shoved the blade through my own gut, silencing Fallen's soul forever, and releasing my own until it was called on again by Destiny. 

As I stood there, dazed at the death of my lover, Gennai walked up from behind and me and said, "That's amazing, no human should be able to call forth the Fate's Edge on their own!"

I whipped around and floored him with one blow to the side of the head before shouting, "You knew, you knew he would do that when you told him Fallen's power!"

He stood up calmly and said, "Yes, I knew he was the only one with the power to defeat Fallen and I knew that he would able to make the decision to destroy him in the only way possible."

I turned around then, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. I walked forward then and began to pick up Davis's body, but all of the digidestined who had not known him well and even all the dark digimon who were free from the dark powers now that Fallen was dead, walked forward.

One of the digimon came forward to say, "This man freed us from that horrible nightmare of darkness and pain, we don't ask for your forgiveness for the deaths we caused, including his, but we would like to help carry the burden."

The international digidestined joined in and soon, a procession of humans and digimon were carrying the greatest hero the world had ever known to his final resting-place.

To Be Continued…

Well, all that's left now is the Epilogue. I know that ending was pretty sad, it was sad to write. But believe me when I say that is not the end of Davis, for a hint the title of the sequel will be "Rebirth of Courage." Please, read the Epilogue for more hints about the sequel, I'll try to get it out faster than this chapter.


	15. Destiny of Courage: Epilogue: Prophecy o...

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter, now here's the epilogue

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter, now here's the epilogue. Fair warning, this epilogue is more of a summary of how the world changes after the Battle. Kind of like the end of the last episode of 02, and it will set the stage for the events of "Rebirth of Courage". 

Destiny of Courage 

-Epilogue-

Everything changed when Davis died, both in my life, and in the world. For starters, the existence of the Digital World and digimon became common knowledge, though how to get there, thankfully, did not. Beyond that, the extreme amounts of dark energy released during the War for Existence, we were forced to abandon the nation of Japan, normal humans just could not survive long anywhere on the islands, with one exception. The place where we laid to rest Davis and Veemon, who died not long after Davis of a wasting disease, became one of the most beautiful places on the planet, and developed a strange quality. The grave and the area around it for a mile in all directions somehow came to exist in both our world and the Digital World.

That wasn't all that changed though, I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the other digidestined, along with my child and I. Well, since relations between our world and the Digital World continued to become a bigger and bigger part of everyday life, a new government was formed, an alliance of both worlds, in which humans and digimon were equally represented. The first President of the new Alliance was none other than Tai, with Agumon as his Vice President, along with Willis, Terriermon, T. K., and Patamon as his chief aides. Sora, who had next to no duties as First Lady, became a happy wife and a wonderful mother, eventually bearing Tai no less than five children and raising them all to become wonderful, responsible adults.

Joe never really got over the death of Gomemon, but he did go on to become a very successful doctor who was well known and respected in both worlds. Mimi, who we had all thought was going to marry Joe, eventually broke up with him because of how serious and depressing he became due to the death of his partner. Instead, she started seeing Matt and eventually married him and had a son and daughter, unlike Sora though, she continued to work, creating her own designer clothing line, along with some digimon fashions. Matt continued to make his music and his songs were loved the world over, especially the song he made in Davis' memory, "Soul of the Hero".

Izzy, despite being paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life, continued to play a highly active role in the world. In fact, it was he and Cody who realized the enormous potential of the Digital World's ability to change data into matter. After realizing this, they went together and started a company devoted to research of the Digital World, which they called Knowledge Inc.. The company quickly became a huge success, as humans and digimon alike made use of the new technologies coming from the company every day.

Now for myself, well, my daughter was born several months after the father she would never know, and I named her Ruki. After Ruki's fifth birthday, when I decided she was strong enough to deal with the small dangers, I took her and moved to the Digital World. I never again left the Digital World for any reason, I believe that Davis would have been happy to know his child and lover lived their lives in the world he loved so much. I never got married, I never even lived with another man, though there were lots of offers, even after I left civilization behind.

And so, the world continued on in a sort of Golden Age, brought about by the sacrifice of Davis. It was not until we, the digidestined, began to get old and pass away that things began to take a turn for the worse. Tai was the first, with his death came a new President, but this President did not believe in equality. He thought of digimon as lesser beings, and before long they no longer had equal representation, but were instead slaves in all but name. Willis, T. K., Sora, and their families became political targets because of their pro-digimon positions, so I had them come to the Digital World and live with me. Izzy and Cody both died not long after under mysterious circumstances, leaving Knowledge Inc. in the hands of a committee. This committee turned Knowledge into a digital weapons manufacturer that created artificial digimon weapons. The rest of us slowly faded into the background as time went on and the world began to forget the horrible danger that once threatened all of existence. 

* * *

I had been travelling through the digimon villages on vacation when I received an urgent message from Uncle T. K., "Ruki, your mother's time is almost up, and she has asked that you come and spend these last moments with her."

I sent back an instant reply, "I'll be there as soon as possible, tell her to wait for me."

I called Gatomon and had her warp-digivolve into Magnadramon to take me to my mother. I made it home in only a few hours and ran to my mother's room as fast as I could. I found the old, gray-haired woman lying in her bed, sleeping. When I sat down next to her she woke and grabbed my hand with an iron grip.

"My dear Ruki, daughter of my beloved, I have one last prophecy to pass on, and you must give this one to the people."

"I promise I will Mother," I whispered.

Then her eyes took on a glazed look and she began to speak in a voice that I had never heard before, "In an age yet to come, when mankind has forgotten what it means to truly live, Evil will return to darken the land, but in this time of greatest hardship, heroes will rise and He Who Is One With The Dragon will be born again to protect The Child of the Light so that she may save us from the darkness we create for ourselves."

Then, as those words were burned into my soul, and as I watched my mother's eyelids close for the final time, I just barely heard her whisper my father's final words.

"This is not the end, we will be together, in this life or the next, I promise you that."

-fin-

I know that was a very short chapter, but it was more of a filler than a real chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed "Destiny of Courage" and that you will read the sequel "Rebirth of Courage". Until then, farewell! 


End file.
